This invention relates to improvements of a bottle-shaped container and, more particularly, to a saturated polyester bottle-shaped container with hard coating, and a method of fabricating the same from a saturated polyester such as polyethylene terephthalate, which incorporates high transparency and superior mechanical surface strength or hardness.
Since the bottle-shaped container of saturated polyester such as polyethylene terephthalate incorporates superior transparency, small water and gas permeabilities, and non-toxicity, it has a wide range of applications as glass-like transparent container in the fields of toilets, liquid foods, medicines, etc. However, inasmuch as the container has a very low surface hardness, it tends to be easily scratched due to frictional contact among containers during container transportation or the charging contents into the container, thus causing the container to lose its high transparency. It can even be scratched so much on the printed pattern of the surface as to thus cause it to lower the value of commodity.